The present invention relates to computer input devices.
Standard computer data input device such as exemplified by a conventional keyboard, have stagnated in development, whereas computer science has evolved exponentially. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,462 1995 to Wambach teaches cursor control of both DOS and Windows screen-keyboard interface applications effected by a hand gestured mouse and click actuators located on each digit and actuated by opposable thumb contact. Several patents address ambidextrous keyboard manipulation, i.e., Dolenc, U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,732, 1989 xe2x80x9cOne hand key shellxe2x80x9d; Matthews, U.S. Pat. No: 5,432,510 1995, xe2x80x9cAmbidextrous single hand chordic data management device.
Related patents do not appear to teach in-use word processing and CAD/CAM program application designated to their data input electronics and architectural claims. For example, see Zimmerman, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,981 1991 xe2x80x9cComputer data entry and manipulation apparatus and methodxe2x80x9d; Grimes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,537 1983 xe2x80x9cDigital data entry glove interface devicexe2x80x9d; Penner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,001 1990, xe2x80x9cHand held finger movement actuated communication devices and systems employing such devicesxe2x80x9d; Robinson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,139 1986, Video Control Gloves; and Horn, U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,782 1996, xe2x80x9cSingle-hand mounted and operated keyboard.xe2x80x9d
Moreover, palliation and cure of orthopedic-neurogenic syndromes secondary to repetitive tasks in word processing has been addressed by several prior art patents: Choi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,263 1996, xe2x80x9cComputer with separate left hand and right hand operated keyboard units,xe2x80x9d Lahr, U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,005, xe2x80x9cSplittable keyboard,xe2x80x9d and Gambaro, U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,477 1993, xe2x80x9cErgonomic keyboard input device,xe2x80x9d the latter two having been reduced to practice as consumer items [PC Magazine, May 25, 1993 p.126]. The Gambaro patent is marketed as an unsplit unitary IBM 101 keyboard while the Lahr and Choi IBM 101 boards are bimanually split.
Moreover, patents exist in other art areas, notably from medical prosthetic devices designed to treat carpal tunnel syndrome generally, to which the instant patent teaches pneumatic wrist immobilization and automated massage; pinpoint HVAC temperature variation, magnetic imaging feedback techniques actuating thermostat and subcutaneous injection ports distributed through such treatment gauntlet dosed and aimed by the magnetic resonance imaging/CAT monitor taught as such treatment gauntlet/health prosthetic appliance. For example, see Gates, U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,380 1995, Ergonomic hand support for use during a work operation to prevent the risk of adverse medical conditions, such as carpal tunnel syndromexe2x80x9d; Sucher, U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,136 1993, xe2x80x9cCarpal tunnel appliance.xe2x80x9d Neither Gates nor Sucher teaches addressing a word processing working milieu.
The present device promotes an upgrade capability whereby a program signal visualized by virtual reality viewscreens simultaneously feeds back pressure and creates an artificial sensation of touch, communicated via slight electroshock and pneumatic pressure borrowed from the supportive gauntlet. An embodiment, moreover, is provided where guidon arms following the track of the MRI xe2x80x9cwheelxe2x80x9d shall communicate and be themselves suspended from, a pulley mechanism connected to and controlled by the main drive element of the virtual reality event tree, shall virtually suspend the upper extremities in program coordination with the virtual visual field, thereby effecting external stimulation and limb-muscle actuation of the device operator. Interaction with the virtual environment is thereby claimed, for instance, featuring the ability to engage in electronic fencing matches as a xe2x80x9ccyber-saber,xe2x80x9d as well as in board games such as chess, where real-time opponents manipulate by means of virtual reality touch afforded by the feedback apparatus described, infra, telephonically communicated by similar machines from miles away, or by means of internally pre-programmed riposte.
Stress-reducing xe2x80x9cwrist supportsxe2x80x9d are common appliances molded out of plastic into a keyboard tray for office secretaries; as are techniques such as propping the wrists upon cold cans of soda utilized by court transcribers, both to palliate the debilitating work-related xe2x80x9ccarpal tunnel syndromexe2x80x9d which is a narrowing of the bony groove through which the median nerve communicates to the hand. The syndrome is generally stress-related, caused by contraction or swelling of the bony walls of the neural tissue conduits. This syndrome, secondary to repetitive movement, onsets at identifiable neural locations, and may be reduced by application of topical cold, ultrasonic vibration, or subcutaneous injection of somatic and neuroreactive drugs. One aspect of the present invention is to provide palliation and therapy thereby for carpal tunnel syndrome within the workplace, by means of designs herein dictated by the medical research pertinent to this disability.
The present invention further provides treatment capability for carpel tunnel and other cumulative stress injuries to the wrist and hand, by providing a means for reducing the temperature of the inflated cladding surrounding the appendage during use, by means of liquid nitrogen, hydrogen, or other suitable expansion gas cryogenically released into the inflation, thereby topically cooling afflicted areas. Spray aerosol can also be pipetted to affected areas for a refreshing blast of chill over an MRI-identified xe2x80x9chotxe2x80x9d spot.
Moreover, the cladding may be deflated, automatically opened and rolled back from the wrist allowing an inspection window of skin for MRI identification of suitable injection sites. The injection apparatus is mounted upon and follows, the tracks running alongside the gauntlet motivated by a small pulley.